bmmfandomcom-20200215-history
British Mercantile and Mercenary Wiki
British Mercantile and Mercenary is a British Society on the Antigua Server of the MMORPG Pirates of the Burning Seas . BMM now has a forums page thanks to our very good friends at SGS. Check them out and register HERE . Please register and contribute to this wiki. You can find a list of Society Members here and see their pages. Pro Tips here Ship Guide New Players Guide Ship Outfitting Guide Career Skills Guide Forums Swashbuckling Skills Guide Tips and Tricks Society Rules Philosophy British Mercantile and Mercenary is a British society on Antigua. Our core values are the free market and freedom to play the game the way you want to, while being respectful and helpful to our shipmates. ''To each his own...'' We engage in all parts of the game and support our mates in getting the most out of whatever aspect they enjoy, all while encouraging them to try new things. We PVP , we fleet, we run missions, we go to Port Battles, we defend our our nations ports and attack those of the enemy. We are helpful, respectful, and want you to play the game your way. Death to France! Fleeting Fleeting is the attacking of the high level 8 and 12 fleets of computer generated ships you see sailing about in the open sea. We enjoy Fleeting for the thrill of battle and the loot! We welcome lower level members to join us and reap the rewards of experience and loot, but we encourage this to be a time to practice the Line Fighting that will be used later in large scale PvP battles. We also encourage our members to go back and run the missions they may have missed while grabbing a few levels fleeting and this will help them later in the game. Attacking fleets also generates unrest on the nearest port and is part of the strategy for taking over an enemy port (flipping it). Leaders Maibec Scylla , Jack Geary and the Clan McCullogh are the society's leaders. They do all they can to make sure BMM is a bastion of freedom for enterprise and sailing. Roles Roles are currently based on a Naval model but discussions are underway, with some awesome input from Society members of all levels, to re-work the roles to make the more fun. An objective path to advancement in the society will be posted here soon. Realm vs Realm England is at war with the French, Spanish and Pirate Nations (other players). Anyone interested in taking the battle to our enemies needs to have Ventrillo installed on their computer to facilitate communications with other captains. Level 50 captains are best suited to this task, but lower levels can help out if they want. If you're interested in this aspect of the game, a "Filp" (attack on enemy port) is generally occurring every evening. Start by asking in Nation Chat for the "Target" and someone should respond to help you out. If you don't get a response keep asking. Economy BMM believes that the economy is a fun part of the game. Buying low, selling high, finding a market and supplying it, undercutting the competition, gouging the enemy and using the auction house are all part of our free market system. You create, you profit, then you spend as you see fit, not as some society leader dictates. The economy can be daunting, especially in the beginning, and in BMM you will find some of the games most experienced economic players who are more than happy to assist you in getting your industry up and running. Many societies operate a closed loop econ, where everyone is responsible for producing a certain item which is then sold to the society at or near cost. In exchange, you get to buy manufactured goods and ships from the society, at or near cost. While it can be very efficient if run as a true collective, it's not gonna make you rich (unless you happen to be at the top of the food chain). As in any free market economy, Captains may set up business relationships with society members as long as the arrangements benefit all involved. For some excellent Economic Advice checkout this link from the SGS/British Nation website. All aspiring moguls should also get the latest copy of Remus' Economic Spreadsheet . Governance BMM Governs several ports in the Guyana and the Yucatan areas, using these ports as aids to recruiting new members. There are certain societies that BMM has entered into "gentlemen's agreements" with about port control and we honor these agreements. BMM generates influence through the activities of its many captains, this influence is in turn used to install our Governors in a port. There are essentially 3 kinds of ports available to govern, Conquerable, Non-conquerable and Enemy. Non-conquerable ports do not allow the governor to take a very active role and are primarily a good place to post info for recruiting and get yourself a title and some fancy clothes. The title goes away when you lose the port, the clothes you get to keep. Conquerable ports allow the governor to adjust economic and defense capabilities of the port. If the port does not have a thriving economy, this can be a very expensive proposition and should only be undertaken by captains of substantial means with the willingness to put their own fortunes to use. These ports can also take a tremendous amount of influence to obtain and keep. Enemy ports are available for Governorship after we win a port battle, these are great opportunities to jump in, raise the defenses to assist in keeping the port, and raiding the enemy treasury for a little personal gain is never frowned upon. Elections: Plan your bid so you can be on-line at 8PM eastern time 3 days after you place your bid. Once you place an initial bid to take over a port, nothing happens for 40 hours (Days 1 and 2), thats when Open Bidding begins. During Open Bidding, rivals may place bids on the Governorship. Open Bidding runs until the next day (Day 3) at 8PM Eastern time. At that time Open Bidding closes and Closed Bidding begins. Only players that have participated in Open Bidding can put in bids during closed bidding. Closed bidding runs for 5 minutes unless a new bid is placed, which restarts the timer for another 5 minutes. This process goes on until no new bid is offered and a winner in then declared. The exact time of the end of Closed Bidding will be revealed to you at the time of your initial bid. (This time line is based on my latest run for Governor at Port of Spain, feel free to correct any inaccuracies, McCullogh) If you are interested in becoming a Governor, please be level 50 and send a letter to one of the Leaders. Recruitment If this sounds like your kind of society, ask to speak with a member of BMM in Nation chat or you can send Leaders Jack Geary, Maibec Scylla or Jackson McCullogh a letter or a tell in game. We also offer a small daily salary to sub-50 members (Lieutenants). Category:Browse Category:Pirates of the Burning Sea Category:PotBS Category:Gaming Category:MMORPG